Twin Hearts
by jessicabrain
Summary: Quinn's and Rachel's hearts only beat perfectly together, so if one stopped would the other?
1. Put It In Writing

**Chapter One  
>Put It in Writing<strong>

* * *

><p>"Make sure you give this to Rachel," Quinn told Brittany while putting the note into her hand. "I need Rachel to have this. It tells her what college I'm going to in New York, where to find me. How-"<p>

After all this time, she couldn't say it? She had written it all down in the letter but still couldn't tell someone the way she feels about Rachel Berry. Like the way Rachel always puts a smile on her face. Or the way Quinn feels warm inside when Rachel just talks to her. Or even the best feeling Quinn has ever felt in her whole life; the feeling she gets when Rachel sings. The way her beautiful voice makes her feel warm and safe. Her voice, the voice of an angel. The way Rachel moves Quinn; she makes her feel like nothing in the world matters anymore. The feeling of falling back in love with her all over again.

Quinn swallowed and looked at Brittany, who looked like she had no clue what was going on. She was standing there with her blonde hair half up and half down. Wearing her long, red graduation robe. Somehow, Brittany had managed to graduate the same time as everyone in her class. She wasn't really listening to Quinn; she was to busy staring past her at her girlfriend, Santana Lopez.

"Brittany!" Quinn snapped her fingers right in front of Brittany's face, gaining her attention back.  
>"Were you listening to a word I said?" Brittany's eyes widened as she thought back to what Quinn had just said.<p>

"Rachel needs the note... This note-," Brittany held up the note in her hand and Quinn pushed her hand back down, hiding the note and checking to see if anyone else saw. "Rachel needs it."

Quinn looked at Brittany, who gave her a very cheesy smile in return. Quinn laughed and nodded. "Yes, Brittany. That's it." Brittany's smile slowly faded and she looked confused again.

"Quinn... Why does Rachel need this note again?" Quinn's smile disappeared as soon as Brittany asked. Maybe this was a bad idea. If she couldn't even tell Brittany about her feelings for Rachel, how could she tell Rachel?

"She-she needs to have the note because," Quinn could do it, she could feel it. She was finally going to tell someone how she felt about Rachel. Brittany and Quinn hadn't talked much in the last year, due to Quinn kind of going all punk ass, she kind of kept to herself more, but Quinn always counted Santana and Brittany as her best friends, and she need someone to know, someone to listen about her feelings. She knew that as soon as she told Brittany, she would tell Santana, but Quinn had a funny idea that Santana already knew. "Because I'm in love with her."

Quinn stared at the floor until she heard Brittany giggling. Brittany's smile appeared again, leaving the girl giggle at what Quinn had just said. Quinn looked at her. "What?" Brittany continued to laugh, and Brittany's laugh was contagious, it caused Quinn to start laughing to. She wasn't really sure what was so funny but they were laughing, and she liked it.

Brittany smiled at Quinn and held her arms out for a hug. Quinn walked into the Brittany's arms and cuddled into the dancer. Then Quinn felt the girl's warm breath tickle her ear, "I've missed you. I missed me, you and San all together. And now we're not going to be in the same schools anymore, and I'm not going to see you again."

Quinn pulled out of the hug to look at Brittany. "That's okay though Britt, I'll come to see you. You and San, I promise. You can't break up the unholy trinity, right?" Quinn winked at Brittany, causing her to smile and pull Quinn into another hug.

"Right, I have to go now." Quinn said in a shaky voice pulling out of Brittany's hug as a single tear ran freely down her cheek. "Don't forget to give the note to Rachel for me, okay?" She took a deep breath and smiled, "I'm going to miss you Britt. But I'll see you soon, okay?" Quinn gave Brittany one last hug and then started to walk away.

The class shouted their goodbyes as they noticed Quinn walking out. She turned around and waved to her old class. She waved to Santana and Brittany, and to everyone else that she was in Glee club with. Then her eyes met Rachel's. Rachel looked sad as she waved to Quinn. A part of Quinn wanted to run up to her, hug her and tell her everything, another part wanted to just run up and kiss her, but the part she listened to was the part telling her to just smile and walk away.

* * *

><p>Santana lay on Brittany's bed running her fingers through her hair, while Brittany finished packing her bags. Brittany put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She remembered exactly what it was as soon as she saw it.<p>

"Shit!" Brittany shouted, which caused Santana to sit forward instantly.

"What? What is it?" Santana asked anxiously, watching the back of Brittany's head. Brittany turned around slowly, holding the note up levelled to her chin. Santana stared at the note and then back at Brittany. "What is it?" Brittany looked at her with a disappointed frown.

"It's the note Quinn wanted me to give to Rachel," Brittany said in an upset voice. "I was supposed to give it to Rachel before she went to New York. Quinn said she needs to have it." Brittany sat on the bed looking at the note in her hands.

Santana moved to sit behind her, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist, and resting head on her shoulder. Then Santana spoke softly into Brittany's ear.

"Don't worry, Britt. We'll just take it over to the dwarf's house now." A small smile appeared on Brittany's face. She turned around and dived on Santana, hugging and kissing her.

"Thank you!" Brittany was so excited. Santana giggled as she found Brittany absolutely adorable.

"What's the note about, anyways?" Santana asked when Brittany finally got up off her and started putting her coat on. Brittany shrugged her shoulders and handed Santana the note.

"Something about Quinn's feelings I think." Brittany told her. Santana started reading Quinn's note.

"Holy shit!" Santana jumped up, which made Brittany jump. "Quinn's in love with Berry? Since when?" She looked at Brittany to see if she had any answers, but she didn't, Brittany just shrugged again and turned her attention back to doing her buttons on her coat up.

"Fuck! I mean, I knew she liked her, I could see it; it was written all over her face. But love?" Santana stared down at the letter. She knew she needed to get it to Rachel straight away. Quinn and her hadn't been close over the past year but she still classed her as her best friend. "We have to get this letter to Berry now." Santana basically told herself seen as Brittany was still focused on doing her buttons up.

* * *

><p>When Santana and Brittany pulled up outside the Berry house, the lights were all off and Rachel's car was gone. "She can't have gone already." Santana said, hoping that she was right.<p>

They walked up to the Berry's front door and Brittany continually knocked on the door until a man from inside shouted okay.

One of the top windows lit up all of a sudden and the girls could hear a man walking towards the door. "Who in God's name is knocking on my door at this time at night?"

The door swung open, and standing right in front of the two girls stood one of Rachel's fathers, Leroy. He was much taller than both girls, and stood in his blue pyjama bottoms, one hand on the door and the other on his hip. He looked down on the girls with a very angry expression on his face.

"Well?"

The girls looked at each other. Brittany looked at Santana with her big blue eyes and a sad puppy look on her face, and Santana decided that she had to be the one to talk.

"Umm... Well, we were- we were wondering if Berry-I I mean Rachel was here?" Santana said looking quite nervous at the tall man. They both stood there, waiting for him to answer. To turn around and go get Rachel, or for him to say that she's sleeping and to come see her tomorrow, but he did neither.

"Rachel? Well, she's gone to New York. She left about three or four hours ago, right after she got home." Leroy's angry face wiped off completely and turned into a kind of confused sorrow look when both girls looked at each other and sighed.

What were they going to do? Quinn was already in New York waiting hopefully for Rachel to come and find her, but Rachel had gone, she had left for New York, knowing nothing about the letter, about where Quinn was, that Quinn was even in New York waiting for her, or anything about the feelings Quinn had for her.

_Shit._


	2. Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of

**Chapter Two  
>Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn loved walking through Central Park on warm autumn days liked this. Her hands tucked into her back shorts pocks as she absorbed the heat radiating off the bright sun above.<p>

There was a boy walking alongside her, also in shorts, but they were a little longer than Quinn's. His hands mirrored hers as they walked side by side. Quinn was watching the birds that would soar down to the ground and then take off with bread stuffed mouths. She watched children throw the bread to the ground, setting a trap for the bird and then chase them away when they landed. She watched all this with an adorable smile on her face.

"Quinn," the boy looked up at her. Her head shot around as soon as she heard her name.

"Yeah?" Quinn replied, looking at the boy with a happy smile on her face.

"You're a girl."

"I am." Quinn giggled. _What a weird thing to say._ "Are we stating the obvious or?"

"What would be the best way to... umm- to get a girl t- to go on a date… with me?" The boy blushed and looked back down to the ground. Quinn's smile got bigger and more sympathetic. She looked at the boy and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Well, Ryan, you're 15, just ask her to dinner or a movie, a movie would probably be better." She contemplated. "Be funny, and kind, and sweet, and make sure you look good." Quinn giggled as the boy just smirked. "Just be yourself, and I'm sure she'll love you, just like I do." Ryan looked at Quinn and she winked at him.

"Only because you have too." They both giggle.

"Yeah, your mom would kill me otherwise." She unravelled herself from around Ryan's shoulders and softly pushed his arm.

"So, who is this lucky girl?" Quinn asked with a smirk on her face. God, she felt old giving a 15 year old advice. She wished she was 15 again; there were so many things she would do differently.

"Just this girl in my Science class." Ryan blushed staring at nothing. Quinn could tell he was thinking of the girl.

"Just be yourself, it's the best you can do." Quinn smiled as Ryan looked up at her and politely smiled back. He turned back and rediscovered his thoughts. It was such a lovely moment. It made Quinn think back to when she was his age or maybe a couple years older. Thoughts of glee club, Cheerio's, boyfriends, babies, pink hair, car crashes, and her old friends rushed through her head.

How she missed her friends. How she missed Glee club. She missed Santana's bitchiness, and the random things Brittany would say. Puck trying to win the ladies with his charm, and just everyone else. Above all; she missed Rachel Berry, the girl of her dreams. There wasn't a day that went by that Quinn didn't think about Rachel Berry. She missed absolutely everything about her, everything. Her smile. Her hair. Her eye, her beautiful chocolate pools, Quinn could just swim in them forever. The weird noise that was believed to be her laugh. Her nose, that perfect nose. Her height, Quinn could just pick her up and put her in her pocket. She loved that. But most of all, Quinn missed the girls voice. Her magnificently, beautiful voice. What Quinn would do just to hear it again.

"What?! No! No, you are not putting me up for that. I don't want that stupid part, I'm so much better than that! You know I'm better than that! Look at the role I'm in now, the lead! I am the lead! And then you want to put me put for that?" A small woman was shouting at her phone while running her free hand through the ends of her long, brown hair.

Quinn froze. _Is that? After all this time? I am so not ready for this. I should just walk the other way, she looks busy anyway. I mean, how awkward is it going to be? She read my letter, she knows how I felt about her, feel about her. That's why we haven't met up in the city. It would be too embarrassing for me. I just needed to turn around and walk the other way before-_

"Quinn?" _Damn it._ "Quinn Fabray? Is that really you?"

She was caught.

She painted a big smile on her face; well it's not like she wasn't happy to see her. The woman hit a button on her phone and placed it in her bag, all while walking towards Quinn. She could feel her nerves kicking in, but she ignored them.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry? Oh my, God." That was about as much as Quinn could manage to say. Ryan just stood there looking back and forth at both girls. They were just staring at each other, so focused on the other. Then Rachel turned to Ryan, and Quinn noticed.

"Oh, umm… Ryan this is-"

"Rachel Berry, I've heard." Ryan winked at Rachel, making the diva giggle while Quinn just gave him a very dangerous look.

"Ryan. Rachel is an old school…" Quinn wasn't sure what to say. _What were we? Friends? Acquaintances? Enemies? Well there was that one time when we were kind of friends, but did she still think that? How am I supposed to know? _

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other as if they were discussing things telepathically.

"Friend." Rachel finished. They both smiled and looked at Ryan. He noticed what they were silently inclining straight away.

"Oh, I'll just give you two a minute." He told them charmingly before winking and walking away, leaving both girls giggling softly at the 15 year old.

"That boy's an idiot, I swear." Quinn smiled at Rachel, who just smiled back.

"He reminds me a little of one Noah Puckerman." Quinn's left eyebrow rose slightly as a small smirk appeared.

"I sure hope he doesn't." Quinn joked, causing Rachel to laugh softly.

_There's that laugh._

Both girls fell silent. Quinn took the time to inspect Rachel, the new Rachel. She was taller, not much taller, but still taller since graduation.

"So, what are you doing New York? I heard you were on your way to California." Rachel smiled softly as she played with the strap of her bag.

Then it hit her.

_Rachel hasn't read my letter. She doesn't know anything. Brittany must have forgotten. Damn it Britt. What do I say? Do I tell her? We haven't seen each other in years and I'm going to drop a bomb like that on here when we first meet? No. Umm… think of something, she's waiting. _

"I live here." _That's good. Keep it safe._

"Oh really? Since when?" Rachel's face lit up. She was very interested to know how Quinn Fabray ended up living in New York City.

"Umm… since graduation actually."

"Oh." Things flew into an awkward silence after that, and Quinn just contemplated whether or not to tell Rachel about the letter or just leave it like that.

_But maybe I don't have to tell her everything about my letter. Just that it said I was in New York. Or even better, I could just tell her I told Brittany to tell her and she must of forgotten. Yes! Brilliant!_

"I told Brittany to-uh, to tell you I was going to be in New York. She must have forgotten." Quinn giggled nervously and looked down at her shoes. She wasn't sure what to expect off Rachel, but she was happy with what she got.

"Oh, that's okay. You know Brittany." Quinn looked back to the diva's lit up face, nodding and giggling along with her.

"Yeah, I thought we could, you know, meet up and stuff. At least we'd have one familiar face in this city." Quinn smiled softly, not daring to say anything else.

"Yeah. I would have liked that." Rachel's expression turned dull like she was remembering something, something bad.

_What's she doing? It looks like I just told her some bad news. Wait, what did I say? Urmm…. One familiar face in this city? Wait, was she lonely? Is she lonely?_

"Well, at least we've found each other now." Rachel's face lit up once more. Quinn knew she had said the right thing.

"Yes. Of course." Rachel's smile, which was the length of ear to ear, gave Quinn butterflies. She never thought she'd ever feel them fluttering around again, but there they were. The feeling of warmth and love. The feeling she hadn't felt in years. She was so happy to have this feeling back, but she had to control it now. She had to.

Their comfortable silence was interrupt by the sound of an instrumental version of 'Don't Rain on My Parade', playing from Rachel's bag. Rachel shot her hand into her bag digging around for what happened to be her phone. She finally pulled it out, hit the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear, after she had apologised to Quinn and signalled her finger as a one.

Rachel turned around and talked quietly to whoever had called her. Quinn whined to herself, missing the beautiful face that had now turned into long brown hair. She wants that beautiful view back. And she got it back pretty quickly.

Rachel turned with an apologetic smile on her face. She held her phone to her shoulder while her other hand was digging in her bag again.

"Quinn, I am sorry, but I have to be off. It's been lovely catching up and maybe we can meet up and have dinner or something?" Rachel's apologetic smile had turned hopeful and warm.

_Dinner? She doesn't mean like a date, right? No. Just a friendly dinner to catch up. Yeah. That's all._

"Yeah, defiantly." _Smooth._

"Great. Here's my number," Rachel pulled a small card from her bag and handed it to Quinn.

_She has her own cards? Maybe I should get some of these…_

Quinn examined the card in her hand until her attention was pulled to Rachel when she spoke. "I can't wait to catch up, Quinn. See you soon." With a longish hug and a big smile, Rachel Berry was off, walking away and talking to her phone.

The butterflies in Quinn's stomach were manic, craving the diva's arms around her again, forever. But Quinn couldn't. She had to control herself. She stared at the neat, little card in her hands. Across the top read 'Rachel Berry' and a golden star. Underneath, the girl's number and other contact details.

Quinn couldn't contain the huge smile that spread across her face. She quickly placed the card in her pocket and turned to retreat Ryan.

The fifteen year old was waiting at an ice-cream stand. As Quinn approached him, he turned around, holding two ice-cream covered cones. Smiling at her he handed Quinn the cone in his right hand.

"Here," Quinn smiled with her eyebrows raised and she took the cone in her hands, still looking at the boy. "It's berry flavour. I thought you might like it."

Quinn burst into laughter. "Thanks." She giggled and she pulled him to start walking again by her side.

"No problem." Ryan smirked before diving into his chocolate ice-cream.

_He actually does remind me of Puck now, in a good way though. It's hard to believe this boy asked me for help to get a girl. _

Quinn's smile hadn't been that big in a long time, she liked it. She watched her messy nephew demolish his cone before she took to her own.

_Mmm, this flavour is delicious. _


	3. It's A Friendly Catch Up

**Chapter Three  
>It's A Friendly Catch Up<strong>

* * *

><p>'Hey, Brittany and Santana's place. Sorry we can't take your call; we're busy and have lives. Leave your message after the beep!'<p>

"Brittany! Answer the phone!" Quinn yelled down the phone. She knew they were home, it was 8:17pm for Quinn, so it was only 5:17pm for them.

She couldn't believe Brittany didn't give Rachel her letter. All those years thinking Rachel knew she was there waiting for her, and she decided not to show up. Thinking Rachel hated her, or was uncomfortable. All those nights she cried herself to sleep. The reason why she stayed away from Rachel Berry area's: Broadway, Julliard, vegan places, Quinn had a whole fricking list. There was quite a long distance between the girls anyway, so Quinn had never seen Rachel since graduation, until yesterday of course.

Brittany had a lot of explaining to do. And when she answered the phone, Quinn didn't hold back.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany said with a smile on her face, completely delusional to the fact that Quinn was pissed off.

"Guess who I bumped into yesterday. After two years. Two. Years." Quinn spoke dangerously.

"Ummm…." Brittany was thinking hard, really hard. She had no idea Quinn was talking about her high school crush. Brittany was about to say some random thing when Quinn cut her off.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." There was a quiet "oh" down the other end of the line. "I bumped into her yesterday. And guess what. She asked me the strangest question. She asked me what I was doing in New York. How strange right?"

Quinn could tell Brittany was getting nervous, her breathing had gotten heavier.

"I mean I put it all in my letter, which you gave to her. So how come she didn't know I was here. Strange isn't it, Britt?" Quinn was playing the bitchy game, being her old HBIC self again. But Brittany deserved it.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry! I forgot! Me and San rushed over when I remembered but she'd already left. We thought you'd just run into each other." Brittany voice cracked.

"Two years Britt! I cried down the phone to you for weeks and you didn't think to tell me!" Everything was just making her more furious.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did! But I couldn't, I was too scared. I didn't think it would've taken two years for you to meet. I'm so sorry Quinn." Britt pleaded for forgiveness.

"One job Britt. One thing. That's all I have ever asked for you, and you couldn't even do that." Quinn would probably forgive her, but she needed to get this off her chest first.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I really, really am." Quinn was sure Brittany was crying. Thank God Santana wasn't home, otherwise Quinn would be dead. But she didn't want Brittany crying either. She was still one of her best friends.

"Britt, don't cry. It's okay. I'm just pissed… at myself really. I'm pissed that I didn't go out and looking for Rachel. For not telling her when I had the chance. I shouldn't have put the pressure in your hands. I should have stood up to my own duties. I'm the one who is sorry, Britt."

Brittany didn't know what to say. She was a little confused, so she stayed quiet and wiped away the few tears that had fallen.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, she was concerned for the girl. She cared for her and Santana very much. Even if they did live over the other side of the country.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I am sorry Quinn." Quinn felt bad. It wasn't her intentions to make Brittany cry, she should have known it was going to happen.

"Don't be Britt. Everything turned out fine." Quinn wasn't sure what else to say to make her feel better about the situation, so she decided just to drop it and change the subject.

"So how's LA? Last time I talked to you, you were going for that audition. How'd it go?"

Quinn's question definitely put Brittany in a better mood. "It went great! I got it! I'm going on tour with Beyoncé next year! And San gets to come too!"

"That's awesome Britt! I'm so proud of you!"

_Wow, Beyoncé? That's impressive for a girl who thought the capital of Ohio was O._

"How about you? How's the job going?"

Quinn had this stupid job in an office. She was very big in the company, having her own office, on the 92nd floor. She was hoping in a year she would be out of that office though. She wanted to live her dream. She wanted to be a writer. A professional writer. Stories, scripts, reports, she didn't care, she just wanted to write. She'd been in this stupid job since she'd gotten to New York, and now she was kind of stuck. But as soon as she got her work out there, she could ditch this dump and live her dream.

"It's going okay. I can't wait to leave though. I really want to be a writer, and I'm almost finished with my first story. You know the one about the two girls who fall in love."

"The one you based on you and Rachel." Brittany corrected her.

Quinn giggled. Okay, so her characters sounded a whole lot like her and Rachel, doesn't mean- okay yeah, they were completely based on them. It was the love story Quinn had always wanted to have with Rachel.

"Yeah, Britt. That one."

"Well, I wanna be the first to read it when it's done!"

Quinn chuckled. "Okay, Britt. I'll make sure you get the first copy. Well, I'll see you soon, Britt. I promise."

"Okay. Bye, Q. Love ya."

"Love you too, Britt. Tell San I love her too."

"Will do." And with that, Brittany was gone.

Quinn sighed. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't expecting a reply to come back so fast when she text Rachel.<p>

**Hey Rach **

_**Hey, Quinn. How are you?**_

_**I'm good, thank you. How are you?**_

_**That's great to hear. I'm very well myself, thank you.**_

_**I was wandering if you'd like to go to dinner to catch up sometime soon? **_

_**I'd love to, Quinn. Where shall we go?**_

_**There's this awesome vegan restaurant I know, I think you might like it.**_

_**You know of a vegan restaurant? How? And how do I not I know of it?**_

Quinn giggled.

_**Haha, I don't know. But I'll be happy to show you it.**_

_**Then it's a date. What's the address?**_

_A date? Did Rachel just call this a date? Oh God. Okay, play it cool, Quinn. Joke around with her._

_**A date? Well then, I shall have to pick you up. What's your address? **_

_**That's not necessary Quinn, really. **_

_**Aww, come on… ;)**_

_**Okay then. 141 3**__**rd**__** street. Top apartment.**_

_What? _Quinn stared at her phone screen. _Is this a joke? I guess not. Quinn Fabray, you're taking Rachel Berry out on a date, friendly catch up. That's what we're calling it. A friendly catch up._

_**Okay then. Pick you up Saturday, 1pm? **_

_**See you then **_

_**Can't wait **__** x**_

_**Me neither x**_

Quinn's body was numb. It really was. The butterflies we're going crazy in her stomach. She couldn't believe this. Rachel Berry was back in her life, and going on a dat- friendly catch up with her. Could her life get any better?


	4. What A Pleasant Surprise

**Chapter Four  
>What A Pleasant Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel stood by the front door waiting. Waiting for a very special girl to come. To come pick her up for a dat- catch up.<p>

_Why do I keep calling it a date? It's not a date, it's a catch up. She's not calling it a date. _Rachel felt pathetic at her thoughts and signed. "She's just still so perfect"a buzzing noise interrupted the brunettes thoughts, causing her to jump and hush, looking around for what could possibly be making that annoying sound.

She soon discovered that it was the buzzer and hurried to answer it, almost making a hole in the wall as she dived for the call.

"Hello?" Rachel panted, feeling breathless from her speedy, little attack. She stood up and straightened out her beautiful, short dress and waited for a voice to answer.

"Hey, Rach. It's Quinn." There was the voice. The voice that lifted Rachel to the clouds.

"Oh, Quinn. I'll be right down." Rachel grabbed her bag and coat and headed out the door and down the elevator.

"Breathe, Rachel. Breathe. This is just two friends, going out for dinner after not seeing each other since high school. Quinn is not gay. She's straight. She has no recollection of your huge crush on her in high school or the fact that it still exists. She has no idea that you think about her all the time." Rachel sighed as she spoke to herself in the empty elevator. "She had no clue."

The elevator door slid open, revealing behind them a stunning blonde. She stood centimetres away. Her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in long curls. She wore a long, royal blue dress, tight, smoothing down her curves. She was breath-taking.

Her hazel eyes scanned Rachel's body in detail. Tracing over every curve her short, purple dress offered. She watched her look at her. Her eyes staring at all of her exposed skin. Her thighs. Her arms. Her neck. Then finally, her eyes locked with Rachel's.

Quinn's hazel eyes drowning in Rachel's chocolate pools.

And then the elevator doors closed.

Shocked, Rachel jumped back, as the elevator started moving upwards.

"Great." She sighed.

It had been an old woman who had called the lift. They stood in silence as it moved back downwards. When they finally reached the lobby, for the second time, Quinn was standing in the same spot waiting. She moved and smiled politely as the woman walked out. Then her eye locked again with Rachel's.

Rachel, this time made a smart move and got out of the lift before she could take a third unwelcomed ride. Quinn giggled as she stepped out.

"Enjoy the ride?"

"Well, it was so good the first time; I just simply had to go again."

They exchanged smiles. Pure happiness swimming in their eyes, completely unnoticed by each other.

"Wow, Quinn. You look amazing." Rachel said as she took another look at the girl's body.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Quinn smiled as she took off to the front door.

Rachel's mouth hung as she followed after her.

_She hasn't changed._

* * *

><p>Rachel laughed as she sat opposite Quinn in the Blossom Vegan Restaurant. She pushed her food around her plate as she concentrated on the blonde.<p>

"Yeah, so that's college." Quinn smiled at the girl's laugh.

"Wow, sounds like you have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it's alright I guess."

Quinn looked down to her plate as Rachel burned holes into her skull with her eye. The dat-friendly catch up was going good. They had talked about New York, Broadway, and college; so far Rachel thought they were going well.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you in high school."

Quinn couldn't look up at Rachel. Her head was still ducked, and Rachel wanted those beautiful hazel eyes back.

"Quinn, it's okay. That was high school, I'm over it. Besides, you stopped." Quinn looked up, and Rachel silently celebrated as their eyes connected once again. Quinn's was full of sorrow. Rachel's full of love. "We became friends, remember?" Quinn nodded.

Rachel smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

"So, tell me-"

Rachel was about to ask if Quinn was involved with anyone, but was rudely interrupted by the instrumental version of 'Don't Rain on My Parade'.

Rachel apologised as she pulled out her phone, which flashed the name of her director, JACK WHITE.

Rachel had to answer it. Jack had order her to, anytime he called. Otherwise she would out of the show quicker than she could say "Broadway."

"I am so sorry, Quinn. But I have to take this."

"No, it's fine. Go ahead." Quinn quietly went back to looking down at her food.

"Hello, Jack?"

"Rachel, sweetheart. We need you down on stage three. Something's happened to Lea, she can't do the show."

"Oh, well is she okay?"

Quinn looked up at the Rachel. Trying to read the girl's expression as she talked over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, she'll be fine. It's just a scratch. Anyway, you need to get your beautiful talented ass over here right now. You're taking the lead."

"What?" Rachel's eyes widened in excitement, causing Quinn to get a little worried.

"That's right. Now, you have twenty minute to get here, or I'm giving the part to Jane."

"I can't. I'm in the middle of something." Rachel sighed as she looked anywhere but at Quinn.

Quinn knew this was obviously important to Rachel. Her face said it all.

"Rachel, you won't get another opportunity like this any time soon. I suggest you take it."

"I-uh."

"Rach," Quinn spoke as she took the girls hand in her own. "It's okay. You can go. We can do this another time." Their eyes locked for a few seconds more before Quinn spoke again. "Really, it's okay. Go."

"I'll be there in twenty." Rachel spoke down the phone. Quinn smiled and sat back in her seat, getting her things ready to go home.

"Great. See ya soon, doll face."

Rachel hung up the phone and placed it back in her bag and then pulled out her purse.

"Quinn, I am so, so sorry, I-"

"Rach, its fine. Really, you should go. And I'm paying, for dinner."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue back but was shut up when Quinn held her hand up with a threating expression on her face. She then signalled for the waiter to bring the check.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"No problem."

"So, we'll do this again?"

"Of course."

The waiter arrived with the check and Quinn paid all of it before both girls got up and walked out of the four star restaurant.

Quinn called a taxi which stopped right in front of both girls and signalled for Rachel to get in.

"Thank you, Quinn. I'll call you or something?" The question mark was used just for Rachel to ask permission. She still felt so scared in Quinn's presence. Just like back in high school.

"Sure, Rach. Now go knock 'em dead." Quinn smiled before closing the door and watching the taxi drive away.

She then sighed as she called for another taxi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Quinn. I am texting you, secretly while I am in work, to invite you to a party this Saturday. You are allowed to bring people if you wish. It's a friend's birthday, and she has happily agreed for you and others to come if you would like to. <strong>

Quinn smiled down at her phone as she read Rachel's text. She put her feet on her desk and started to write out a reply.

**Hey. I'd love to. I'm sure I know a few friends that will come. I'll be there.**

**Great! Now, the party's at the 300 New York club at 8 o'clock. Do you know where that it?**

Quinn knew exactly where that was. Memories came flooding back to her of night she had spent there with friends and others...

**Yeah, I know that place. See you there x**

**Okay, see you Saturday x**

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived at the club at 8:17, her friends walked into the club before her. She spotted Rachel only 20 seconds of being in the club, she was walking towards her.<p>

Her short, black dress climbed much more higher than the previous dress Quinn had seen her in, and her hair fell straight down her shoulders. Quinn couldn't look away. Her eyes soaked in all of her visible skin.

Her thighs. Her beautiful, tanned thighs. Quinn licked her lips and forced herself to make eye contact because the beautiful girl had approached and stopped in front of her.

"Hey, you made it." Rachel smiled. She dared a quick glance down at Quinn's body before locking their eyes back together.

"Of course I did." Quinn smile.

A cough knocked both girls out of their trance and brought their attention to the girl standing to Quinn's left.

"Hi." She said, looking down at Rachel. She wasn't much taller than her, but just enough to look down at the girl.

Quinn's face dropped. Forgetting the girl's presence.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel politely smiled and stuck her hand out for the other girl to take.

"I'm Jess." She took Rachel's hand and shook slightly. "I'm Quinn's girlfriend."


	5. Don't Stop The Party

**Chapter Five  
>Don't Stop The Party<strong>

* * *

><p>"She has a girlfriend! A fucking girlfriend! I mean what the fuck? That Jess girl isn't even pretty!"<p>

"I don't know, I've seen worse. I mean,"

"Hey! Who's side are you on, Lexie?"

"Yours, of course! I'm just saying,"

"Well, don't just say. She's a fucking tramp."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Well, I've just never seen you this jealous."

"Oh, shut up will you."

"No, serious. Never, in my entire time of knowing you have I ever seen your eye shine with so much jealousy. With so much hate."

"Whatever."

"This Quinn girl must be pretty special if she's got you this pissed off."

"She is, but it's not her I'm piss at, it's the bitch on her arm."

"Well then go on out there and show this Quinn of yours that you are the one she wants. That you are Rachel Berry and you are much better than any Jess that she can pick up. You go out there and you get your girl."

* * *

><p>"Girlfriend! You told her you are my girlfriend! What the fuck, Jess?"<p>

"What? I thought you wanted her jealous?"

"Not by her thinking we are together! I wanted you to flirt and talk to her about me! I wanted you to make her want me! She'll never go for me now!"

"What are you talking about? Of course she will. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. Rachel would be crazy if she wouldn't want you. Besides, she'll want you more now that she thinks she can't have you."

"How would you know?"

"You could see it in her eyes when I told her. The jealously was glowing off of her."

* * *

><p>"I'm Quinn's girlfriend."<p>

The word rang in Rachel's mind.

Girlfriend. Quinn's girlfriend.

She could feel the hate in her stomach boil. The palms of her hands starting to sweat. Her jaw clenching. Her eyes darkening. Every muscle in her body tighten, except her heart.

Her heart just broke.

Besides everything hurting inside, Rachel just smiled and shook the girls hand. She didn't tighten her grip and crush the bitches hand like she wanted to, she just smiled.

"Oh, pleased to meet you." Rachel found her hands very interesting for a moment but her conference got the better and she stood tall once more.

"So, the bar's over there, the prices are pretty good," she smiled at both girls, one after the other, back and forth. "I'm just going to go find my friend, Lexie. I'll catch up with you later?"

Quinn frowned as Rachel smiled.

"Oh, yeah, sure. See you later, Rach."

Rachel turned to leave but was stopped in her tracks when Jess spoke up. "Bye, Rach. Catch you later."

Her smile. Her fucking smile. It irritated Rachel to the highest. Just the fact that she had a pretty smile. No, she wasn't pretty, not to Rachel.

So she just smiled once more and walked away.

She ended up with Lexie in the restroom, pacing back and forth while the hate just spilled uncontrollably from her lips.

And Quinn, she ended up outside pacing back and forth, lecturing Jess while she stood there having a smoke.

* * *

><p>When Rachel left the restroom with Lexie on her arm, Quinn was nowhere to be seen. Rachel searched quickly around the club but there was still no sign of Quinn. Rachel feared Quinn had gotten bored and just left.<p>

Missing Quinn's presents, she pulled Lexie over to the bar, ordered their drinks and waited patiently, day dreaming of a certain blonde, while Lexie flirted her ass off with the bartender.

She was knocked out of her trance when pressure was pushing down on her left shoulder. She adverted to the weight to find that certain beautiful blonde she was momentarily day dreaming about to be resting her chin on her shoulder.

Rachel smiled in relief and the heat in her stomach turned from hate to love.

Hazel eyes looked up to connect with chocolate ones. Her smile brightened as she saw the acceptance in Rachel's eyes.

"Hey," she spoke in an audible whispered to Rachel's ear. Rachel's ears blocked out everything other than Quinn's crispy voice. There was no music, no chatting, nothing except Quinn's voice playing into Rachel's mind. Rachel was savouring this moment of euphoria, which was until Quinn moved.

She raised her chin off Rachel's shoulder to face her at the side of the bar. Rachel missed the pressure straightaway.

She replied nonetheless. "Hey, where's Jess?" She asked even though she didn't care. It seemed as though Quinn didn't want to talk about that topic when she waved her hand and explained that she was having a smoke outside.

By this time, Lexie had finished playing with the bartender and was back besides Rachel, looking over at Quinn. She was examining her, to see if she really was as perfect as Rachel had always described her.

Only when Quinn acknowledged her and connected their eye sight with a very HBIC attitude, did Lexie speak up.

"Hello there, I'm Lexie." She smiled, nudging Rachel in the ribs to introduce her.

Rachel jumped with the small amount of pain to her side and failed to notice the incomprehensible flash in Quinn's eyes.

"Oh, Quinn this," Rachel poked Lexie in the shoulder, cause both girls to giggle. Quinn frowned at the little piece playing out in front of her. She couldn't help the billowing aversion for this Lexie girl.

"This floozy," Lexie gasped at the reference, Rachel smirked, and Quinn forced a smile. "Is my best friend, Lexie."

"I've heard so much about you." Lexie smiled and extended her arm to get aquatinted. She smiled over at Rachel with a wink. Rachel's cheeks heated at the realisation of what piece of information her best friend had just let slip.

Quinn's eyes inevitably shot to Rachel, whose eyes searched around the club for nothing in particular.

Rachel talks about me? What does she say? What does she think? Tell me everything.

Quinn calmed her thoughts and she was perennially adverted to the prolonged hand with contemplation.

After a moment, she realized that both girls were looking at her and waiting for her to return the generous gesture. She promptly took Lexie's hand and lightly shook.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lexie." Quinn smiled, this time forceless. After a quick speculation she saw this girl as no threat. She was just jovial. Simply different to the people Quinn usually associated with. Just like Rachel.

But Quinn knew Rachel was always one in a million.

"So, Quinn, can I get you something to drink?" Lexie smiled as she pulled out her purse.

"Well if you're buying I'm not going to refuse a free drink," Quinn winked and all three girls giggled. "A glass of white wine would be lovely."

"Coming right up!" Lexie called before turning to the bar and shouted for the bartender.

* * *

><p>Three glasses later and four girls were sitting tipsy around their table. Rachel sat opposite Quinn with Lexie to her right, while Jess sat next to Quinn, too closes for Rachel's liking.<p>

Quinn and Rachel had been blanking out their friends while they caught up. The other two girls just sat there drinking and listening to their old stories.

"So do you still keep in touch with anyone?"

Quinn thought back to her conversation not so long ago with Brittany. She was always talking to San and Britt, and occasionally flew out to see them.

"Only Santana and Brittany, I wasn't really close with anyone else. What about you?" Quinn asked hoping the boy she so hated not to pop up.

"Well, Finn has tried a couple of times to come and visit but I've dodged him every time." Rachel smiled.

"Dodged Finn?" Quinn laughed overjoyed. "Why?"

"Well," Rachel giggled at her behaviour. "You know how Finn was. He's just so annoying now, I know it's ironic coming from me, but he is. I just needed to move on you know?"

"Yeah, I know," They looked deep into each other's eyes. "And you were never annoying."

Rachel blushed and looked down at her drink. A new song stared and Rachel's head looked up. She need this song, she liked this song. She wanted to dance to this song. With Quinn.

"Oh my, God, I love this song! Dance with me Quinn!"

Before anyone could say another word, Quinn was being dragged away by Jess. Her mouth gaped open as she kept looking from Jess to Rachel.

"What the fuck, Jess?" They came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by couples all slowly dancing to Enrique Iglesias, his soft voice flowing through the room, singing about being some girl's hero.

"What? You asked me out tonight and expect to just ignore me? No, you can at least acknowledge me and dance with me to my favourite song." Jess stood with her hands on her hips which freakishly reminded Quinn of Rachel.

"But," she tried to argue back but there was no use, Jess could ruin everything, and Quinn wasn't taking any chances tonight. "Fine, one dance."

They rapped their arms around one another and slowly started moving to the music. Rachel watched from the booth.

"Look at them! Look at them, Lexie! They're slow dancing! I have to stop them!" Rachel tried to climb quickly over Lexie but struggled as her friend pulled her back.

"Rach," Lexie smiled as she pulled the girl around to face her. Rachel wasn't happy that Lexie had pulled her back, but the twitch in Lexie's smile made her smirk. She was up to something. "I have a plan."

Jessie's head lay on Quinn's shoulder. Both girls resting their heads gently on the others. Jess and Quinn had been friends since they met in work. "So what do you think of Rachel?"

Jess huffed and held Quinn a little closer, Quinn thought nothing of it.

"Well, she seems nice." Quinn turned to look down at her. Her brows raised in question.

"Nice? Just nice?" Jess giggled at her repeated answer. She didn't know what else to say, Rachel had said almost 10 words to her that night, it wasn't enough to get to know someone.

"Well, I don't know, we haven't really talked tonight so I don't really know her to describe her any better." Jess laughed and placed her head back on Quinn's shoulder.

"I can't do this, Lexie," Rachel stood contemplating the plan by the stage. Lexie placed her hands on the small, nervous girl. "I mean, it's a little bit too obvious!"

Lexie smirked, because really Rachel was right, but this needed to be done.

"Will you just trust me, please? You want this girl right?" The music in the background came to halt, the DJ's voice filling the room with an introduction.

"Yes, of course I do, I just," Lexie grabbed the mic and handed it to Rachel, spun her around and whispered in her ear, "Then go get her," before pushing her on the stage and into the spot light.

Before Rachel had time to take everything in the song started playing. She knew it rather well, seen as a young Finn Hudson had once sung it about her in glee club all those years ago.

Quinn recognised it immediately, and Jessie frowned. She knew it to, and was not happy.

Rachel sang, beautifully, emotionally, and Quinn melted.

_Jessie is a friend  
><em>_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
><em>_But lately something's changed  
><em>_It ain't hard to define  
><em>_Jessie's got himself a girl  
><em>_And I want to make her mine  
><em>_And she's watching him with those eyes  
><em>_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
><em>_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

"Oh my, God," Jess moaned completely unnoticed by the love struck Quinn.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl  
><em>_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl  
><em>_Where can I find a woman like that_

Jessie took one look at Quinn before storming outside for another smoke.

"Jessie's Girl? Seriously? How desperate is this girl?" Jess smoked as people watched her talking to herself. "I mean seriously, I tell her I'm Quinn's girlfriend and she gets jealous, then I find them all over each other sharing their stupid stories so I take Quinn to slow dance, and then she decides to sing Quinn a fucking obvious love song? What a total slut!"

_I wish that I had Jessie's Girl  
><em>_I want, I want Jessie's Girl_

The final note rang out and the place went wild. People screamed, amazed at this girl on stage. A girl that hadn't yet made it big in this world, but everyone in that club could tell that she was doomed to be a star, everyone, especially Quinn.

Quinn Fabray stood there, speechless, at the bottom of the stage, staring up at the love of her life. It was all so obvious to her now. Her eyes had been opened wide with great surprise. Her dreams finally seem to have come true.

Rachel liked her, the same way that she liked Rachel. They wanted each other. Rachel wanted Quinn.

Rachel. She stood frozen on the stage, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She looked down and found Quinn. Her cheeks heating at the realization of what she had just done.

A blushing smile appeared on her face with her embarrassment. Quinn only smiled brightly back with her loving eyes.

The next song started to play and Rachel quickly scurried off the stage, where Lexie was ready to greet her.

"Oh my, God! That was amazing!" Lexie embraced her, holding her in a friendly hug. "There is no way Quinn is not going to want a piece of this berry pie after that."

"I can't believe I just sung that song, I can't believe you got me to sing that song." Rachel thought aloud. "And to Quinn."

"It was to me?"

Rachel directed herself to the left, where she found a beautiful blonde staring at her.

Lexie laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the two girls. "I'm just gonna, uh," she pointed towards the bar. "Yeah." Quickly, Lexie was gone.

Rachel stood nervously in Quinn's presence, looking down at her feet.

Quinn was first to speak. "That was, uh," she looked anywhere but at Rachel. The brunette watched this unrecognisable Quinn Fabray in front of her.

Quinn didn't get nervous or scared, not around Rachel anyway. Rachel found it fascinating.

"Good."

Rachel jumped at Quinn's voice, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Uh, what?"

Quinn looked more nervous than before. "Your performance. It was, uh, good. Really good actually."

It took a moment for Rachel to understand what Quinn had actually just said. "Oh yes," Rachel spoke still embarrassed. "Why, thank you, Quinn. The song, it was,"

"To me?" Quinn cut in. Rachel froze. Eyes glued to one another, breath caught, hearts racing.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh, you uh, you heard that, huh?"

Quinn nodded, not wanting to interrupt Rachel's explanation.

"Well, uh, I just. Lexie and I, we were just," Rachel stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. "You know, just talking and what I meant by that was, uh, what I meant was."

"Rachel," Quinn's soft voice relaxed Rachel's boiling fear. Quinn walked over and placed her hand on Rachel's cheek.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked as she softly shook under Quinn's touch.

"It's okay, Rach," Quinn wrapped her arms protectively around the small, frightened girl. "It's okay."

Rachel held onto Quinn as tight as she could. She held on like she was about to break. Like she was going to fly away, but Quinn was her anchor. Holding her in place.

"I've missed you so much, Quinn." Rachel wept. Tear streaming down her face as she felt Quinn's arms just hold her.

"I've missed you to, Rach." Quinn held her closer.

They held each other for, what Lexie counted to be 3 whole songs. Quinn didn't move; she didn't want to lose the feeling of Rachel in her arms. Never.

It was Rachel that pulled her head back so the girls were cheek to cheek. She heard Quinn's breathe catch, and could feel her eyes snap shut. Slowly she pulled further back, until they were nose to nose. Quinn's eyes opened slowly and found beautiful, shining browns.

Rachel softly bumped their noses together causing Quinn to giggle at the innocent girl. Slowly they move closer until,

"What the fuck is going on?"

Quinn and Rachel jumped apart with fright. Standing in front of them was a furious Jess.

"Jess," Quinn named. Jessie stood staring at Rachel with white fisted knuckles. The jealousy was glowing off her. "Where have you been? Rachel and I were just,"

"What? You were just dancing? Just catching up? Because to me, it looked like you were just about to kiss. I go out for a fucking smoke and come in to find you nose to nose with my fucking girlfriend!"

Rachel stood looking down once more with her hand to her lips. She could still feel Quinn's, just only a centimetre away. She could feel her lips tingling, the butterflies going crazy inside. Everything falling into place.

Rachel needed to get away from her, from Jess. She needed to think about what had just happened, and what was about to happen.

Rachel looked up at the protective blonde in front of her. "I'm just going to,"

"Fuck off?" Jess spat. Enlightening the flame within Quinn Fabray.

"Hey!" Quinn shouted, gaining Jessie's attention. "Don't you dare talk to her like that. I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you and I both know that you are not my fucking girlfriend. You just said that to make Rachel jealous." Quinn turned to look down at Rachel. "Sorry about that by the way, I'll explain everything later or something."

"It's okay, Quinn. I totally understand. Right now I just think you need to talk with Jess while I go find Lexie at the bar."

"Where the fuck do you think you're going you little bitch?" Jess adverted back to Rachel.

Lexie watch from the bar. "What the hell is going on?" She asked herself, finished her drink and slowly started making her way over to the little scene.

Rachel coward away at Jessie's words and Quinn stood tall, more protectively in front of her. "I'm warning you, Jess. Back the fuck off."

Jess ignored Quinn's threat. "Are you really going to stand up for that tart? Honestly, Quinn, I really thought you had better taste."

The scene had gathered a small audience now. "Shut the fuck up! You know it was all pretend. You and I were never dating."

Jess still ignored Quinn's voice and stared hard at Rachel with aversion. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble for that tramp."

"That's it!" Quinn stepped forward to swing for the girl; she was going to do some serious damage. She was stopped quickly when Rachel grabbed her arm. She pulled her around and just held her. She whispered for Quinn to calm down and that it was okay.

Quinn relaxed under Rachel's touch. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her close. The passion between the two girls caused fury to explode from Jess.

"You little skank!" Jess leapt forward for the small performer just as Lexie arrived.

"What the fu-" Lexie saw Jess leaping for Rachel and jumped in grabbing Jess from behind. "What the fuck is going on?"

Quinn spun around, holding Rachel behind her as Jess struggled in Lexie's arms. "Get the fuck off me!" She screamed. After a moment Jess had seemed to calm down due to a lot of embarrassment.

"Just leave, Jess. Get the fuck out of here." Quinn dangerously spoke. Jess looked up with hurt in her eyes at her best friend of two years words. Had she just thrown her friendship out the window in one night, all over jealousy?

Lexie softly pushed the broken girl in the direction of the door. With the unexpected force Jess tripped and fell to the floor. The small audience laughed and disseminated away, while Lexie, Quinn and Rachel just looked down at her.

When she looked up, the hurt and pain had disappeared and all that was left was aversion and hatred. She urgently got up and stormed off out of the club.

Rachel wrapped herself around Quinn once more and the blonde did the same. "What the fuck was her problem?" Lexie asked more to herself than to the others but assembled the girl's attention nonetheless.

"I honestly don't know." Quinn spoke confused. One minute their plan had been going perfectly and the next Jess was trying to beat the hell out of Rachel.

"So, about this plan?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked down with a nervous smile. She held her tighter to try and make things just a little better.

"Sorry?" She smiled hopefully.

Rachel giggled and pushed forward to grant them their first kiss. Soft, beautiful and magical.


	6. All Fun And Games

This is just my _late_ Valentine's Day present for all of my lovely readers, just because I kept you waiting so long for chapter five. XOXO

**Chapter Six  
>All Fun And Games<strong>

"What the, you son of a bitch! I'm gonna get you, you bastard!" Quinn sat alone in her small, comfy apartment. Her Xbox playing on her flat screen in the living room, her feet resting on the coffee table while she sat stretched out on the sofa. She pressed hard down on the control in her hands to shot some gamers head off.

"Yeah!" She shouted. "Told you I'd get you. Fabray, you are on fire!"

"Quinn?" The door closed and Quinn turned her head slightly to the right to welcome them.

"In here!" She turned back to her game to try and score a few more points before she knew she would inevitably have to stop, for her.

And in she came, Rachel Berry. Shopping bag hanging from her arm and cell phone in her hand. "Hey," Quinn called as she paused her game, and place her control on the table by her feet, turning all of her attention to the brunette.

Rachel noticed Quinn's actions, as always. "Quinn, I've told you a million times now, you really don't have to stop your game playing for me." She sat down on the sofa, her legs stretched out on top of Quinn's.

"Of course I do, Rach." Quinn smiled and rested her hand on the diva's thigh. Rachel blushed at the sweetness of Quinn Fabray. She had had six months to discover this new Quinn and found that even though she is still the same HBIC she had always been, she had also become a lot more sweet and open. Rachel leaned over of a quick, sweet kiss.

"So," Quinn smiled cheekily as they Rachel slowly backed away. "What did you get me?"

Rachel giggled at Quinn's playfulness. "Well, I got myself this," She pulled out a yellow beanie and smiled.

The blonde laughed at the adorableness that was Rachel Berry. "Very cute! Now, Quinnie's turn!"

Rachel giggled at Quinn's nickname.

_That's it; she has now doomed herself with me forever calling her Quinnie. She's going to regret it._

"Well," Rachel smirked as she played around with the bag and what it was holding. "I got Quinnie this." Slowly, Rachel revealed her gift. A book, Quinn's favourite book to be exact. There were just a couple things different about her copy and this new copy.

Quinn's breathing stopped, and for a few seconds Rachel thought she had actually killed her, until the blonde spoke quietly. "Oh my, God. Rachel, is that what I think it is?"

Rachel just smiled and handed Quinn her present. "A first edition of Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures In Wonderland," She opened the cover just to check if it was real, and there hid another surprise. "And, what the- it's signed! Rachel, this is over a hundred years old. Where the hell did you get it?"

Rachel smiled as Quinn's excitement just brought her pure happiness. "I know a few people." Rachel flicked her hair as she slouched back down into the comfy sofa.

Quinn couldn't believe it. She and Rachel had talked about what to do on Valentine's Day, seen as they couldn't spend Christmas or New Years together due to family plans already been made, they decided that they would officially start dating after the New Year. Rachel had demanded that she would get Quinn a gift and in exchange Quinn would take her out on the perfect date. It didn't sound like much but Quinn had planned a night of pure romance and sweetness. With gifts, food, and a load of entertainment.

"Rachel, this must of cost you a fortune." Quinn stared down at the present in her hands and Rachel watched beside her. She watched Quinn examine the book. Look at the words and each letter individually. Her hand tracing over the title and over the corner of the book, flipping it open to the first page to find the ink stained name.

Rachel watched in delight. Lacing her arms through Quinn's, she cuddled into her side and whispered ever so seductively in her ear, "Do you like it, Quinnie?"

Quinn's attention left the book. "I love it," she barely spoke. Her eyes darkened as her smug smile Rachel knew all too well came out to play.

"I did good?" Rachel asked playfully.

"You are perfect," Quinn replied not answering Rachel's question but just needing to say those words to her.

Their eyes stayed connected for just a moment before Quinn took to Rachel's lips. Pushing her new book to the side and pulling Rachel astraddle on top of her lap, Quinn and Rachel cut out the world and could only focus on each other and how they felt together.

Only breaking away quickly for air, Rachel smirked down at her favourite toy and stared hard in her beautiful hazel eyes before going back to playing with Quinn's lips. Dragging her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip, begging for entry, which Quinn gave willingly.

Tongues danced symmetrically, discovering each other as much as they could. Hands wondering innocently, just itching to be just that much closer.

Everything was going smoothly until the front door slammed shut, and reality came crashing back down.

"If that is Lexie I swear to God I am going to kill you." Quinn lulled her head on the back of the sofa while Rachel just huffed and cuddled her head under Quinn's chin, holding her body like a koala.

It was, as Quinn guessed, Lexie who walked in seconds later and sat on the singular chair opposite Quinn and Rachel.

Rachel had demanded a key to Quinn's apartment after two weeks of them officially dating, which she then had copied and then gave the spare to Lexie. When Quinn asked about why Lexie would and should need a key to her apartment when she barely knew the girl, Rachel argued back with an already written speech and newly made power point presentation of why Lexie needed the key. With points such as,

_'If there is an emergency and we needed someone to go or come to the apartment, Lexie would have a key to get in quickly with no trouble.'  
>'If I so happen to lose my copy of your apartment key, I could always borrow Lexie's copy and get another one back to her as soon as possible.'<br>'Finally, Quinn, Lexie and yourself have a lot more in common than you believe and it would mean a lot to me if you two go to know each other better and spent a bit more time with one another.'_

Obviously Quinn couldn't go against Rachel and her power point.

Rachel was right though. Quinn and Lexie did have a lot more in common that they thought. The main common interest they shared happened to be that they were total Xbox nerds.

"Quinn! You left the game paused for too long and now you've been kicked," Lexie reached for the control and joined and new match. Normally Quinn wouldn't let any one play on her username but she had played many game of Black Ops 2 with Lexie and she was pretty good.

Rachel on the other hand, wasn't. Quinn had tried to teach her how to play, but she just couldn't get the aiming right and just kept dying. Finally she'd get bored and want to play with Quinn instead.

"Hey! How come she gets to play Xbox and I don't?" Rachel asked still straddled on Quinn.

Quinn smirked and whispered, "Because I'm playing with you."

Rachel giggled and sat up for another kiss. Lexie was too into the game to even acknowledge the other girls actions. It was Quinn who broke away first. Rachel once again cuddled into Quinn's body, listening to the blonde's steady beating heart, her finger beating lightly to the rhythm on Quinn's abs.

"So are you all ready for our bug date tonight?" Quinn asked as she watched Leixe get final kill.

"I am excited, I can't wait! Won't you tell me what we're doing?" Rachel sat up in her excitement. Lacing their fingers together she played with Quinn's hands, rocking them back and forth.

Quinn looked up at the stunning brunette on top of her and shook her head slightly causing Rachel to pout and Quinn to laugh.

"Thank you for existing." Quinn whispered for only Rachel to hear, not that Lexie cared anyway, she was sniping the shit out of opposite team, but she just needed to say it to Rachel anyway.

Rachel's heart literally skipped a beat.

_What did she just say? _She thought to herself. _Oh Quinn Fabray._

Rachel stared deep into those hazel pools. She smiled sweetly before leaning down to put her lips to Quinn's ear and whispering, "You're welcome." She then stole a quick kiss and jumped off her, heading out to the kitchen for some coffee, leaving Quinn on the sofa smiling.

_That's what you get for not telling me, Fabray._


	7. AN: COMPETITION TIME

**A/N: Hey guys! As you all know, I am a terrible person for making you wait for these couple of updates, but seen as my iPod is broken and that's where all the stuff I had written for Eliminating the Competition and my new coming story are, I can't work on them, meaning that Twin Hearts has my full attention. But don't worry and EtC readers, my iPod is on its way to being fixed as you read. (Hopefully)**

**I am going to try and write as much as I possibly can for this story before I get my iPod sorted and I have to fit myself around writing three fics and school work and whatever the hell else. Anyway, I'm going on a bit and I don't want to keep you waiting that long to read what surprises Quinn has is store for Rachel, and that chapter will be finished soon I hope and updated straight away.**

**So, because I love you all so much I have decided to give you all the chance to actually be in this story. A Competition! Yay, I guess. If you win you can have the chance of having a character named after you, or something. You could be working with Quinn or Rachel, you could be family, you could be an enemy, you could be a potential love interest, I don't know yet, I don't know exactly what I'm doing with the middle part of the story only the end so I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it but you will be in it.**

**I am giving 5 people the chance to win a character each in upcoming chapters. 2 will only be in like one or two chapters but the top 3 winners will have main charters (sort of) and they'll be in it until around the final chapter.**

**All you have to do is go to my Tumblr and send me a message (here's the page: diannaleagron .tumblr[.com]/ask). It can be anonymous if you'd like or if you haven't got tumblr, but still send me a message. All you have to put is 'Can I have a character please?' and then your full name, so I know who has won. Then ten days after the upcoming chapter update I will randomly choose five names and announce the winners in an author's note in the chapter after that. You can message me as many times as you want, the more you do the more chance of you winning. You don't have to follow me or anything, just a quick message and then you have entered, but make sure you put your first and last name or the entry won't count and if you are chosen I will choose another name. The time starts as soon as this goes up. Good luck everyone! **


End file.
